E-123 Omega
|Inne media = Archie Comics|Twórca = Doktor Eggman |Twórcarealny = *Takashi Iizuka (projekt) *Nobuhiko Honda (wygląd) |Rasa = Robot |Płeć = Brak (przyjmuje się, że mężczyzna) |Oczy = Czerwone |Wzrost = 150 cm |Waga = 1230,512 kg |Pancerz = Czerwony, czarny, żółty, srebrny, zielony |Dubbing ang. = *Jon St. John (Sonic Heroes, Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games) *Jeff Kramer (Shadow the Hedgehog, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games) *Maddie Blaustein (Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games) *Vic Mignogna (2010-2019) *Aaron LaPlante (2019-obecnie) |Ataki = |Zdolności = *Super siła *Super wytrzymałość *Zwiększona akrobatyka i refleks *Zwiększona szybkość *Niewyczerpany arsenał broni *Unoszenie się *Jazda po szynach *Korzystanie z energii Hyper-go-on |Przynależność = *Imperium Eggmana (dawniej) *Team Dark *Guardian Units of Nations *Resistance (dawniej) |Lubi = *Shadowa *Rouge *Pokazywać swoją siłę *Niszczyć roboty Eggmana|Nie lubi = *Doktora Eggmana *Robotów Eggmana **Metal Sonica **Orbota **Cubota *Mephilesa i jego klonów *Przegrywania i okazywania słabości |Wiek = Nieznany}} – najpotężniejszy i ostatni robot z serii E-100, który pojawia się w serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog''. Został stworzony przez Doktora Eggmana. Najważniejszym celem Omegi jest zemsta na stwórcy, który porzucił go na rzecz masowej produkcji robotów. Kontynuuje dziedzictwo E-102 Gammy, prowadząc jednoosobową rebelię przeciwko Eggmanowi. Omega jest bezwzględny i zdeterminowany, a także traktuje inne roboty Eggmana z pogardą. Od momentu, kiedy został porzucony przez swojego stwórcę, wyznaczył sobie cel wyeliminowania go. Mimo, że wydaje się być okrutnym i bezdusznym robotem, Omega jest niezwykle lojalny względem swoich przyjaciół i zajmuje się priorytetowymi sprawami, nie zwracając uwagi na sentymenty. Utworzenie E-123 Omega został zaprojektowany przez Takashiego Iizukę, na potrzeby gry Sonic Heroes. Istnieje wiele powodów, dla których postać ta mogła zostać wprowadzona. Pierwszy to brak innej postaci, która mogłaby pełnić rolę silnej postaci w Team Dark. Drugi to odniesienie do serii E-100, która pojawiła się, a większość należących do niej robotów została zniszczona, w Sonic Adventure. Trzeci to tradycja wprowadzania nowej postaci w każdej kolejnej grze. Model Omegi został stworzony przez Nobuhiko Honda z Sonic Team USA. Omega posiadał wiele elementów charakterystycznych dla robotów z serii E-100, głównie do Gammy z którym wiąże go kolorystyka pancerza. Pierwotny wygląd robota uległ pewnym zmianom w ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), a także w Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, gdzie otrzymał bardziej humanoidalną sylwetkę. Od momentu swojego debiutu w Sonic Heroes Omega wzbudził kontrowersje wśród fanów. Jedni widzą w nim jedynie niezbyt udaną kopię E-102 Gammy, która powstała tylko w celu wypełnienia roli trzeciej postaci w Team Dark. Dodatkowo Omega jest uważany za słabo rozwiniętą i mało potrzebną postać, której jedynym celem jest ciągłe zniszczenie Eggmana. Inni z kolei uważają Omegę za śmieszną postać, niezbyt potrzebną dla fabuły. Mimo wszystko, Omega zgromadził wokół siebie pewne grono fanów i pojawił się w kilku późniejszych grach. Historia Wczesne życie został stworzony przez Doktora Eggmana jako ostatni robot z serii E-100. Doktor szybko porzucił Omegę, w jednej ze swoich baz, aby rozpocząć prace nad nową serią Egg Pawnów. Na wszelki wypadek dezaktywował robota i zostawił na straży uśpionego jeża Shadowa. Sonic Heroes Omega został przebudzony, kiedy Rouge włamała się do bazy Doktora Eggmana. Robot zaczął do niej strzelać, ale później skierował swój ogień na wybudzonego z kapsuły Shadowa. W końcu Rouge przerwała ich walkę i dowiedziała się, że Omega chce zemścić się na Eggmanie za to, że ten go porzucił. Widząc zbieżność celów, Rouge zaproponowała utworzenie drużyny, której celem byłoby złapanie Eggmana. Przemierzając Seaside Hill drużyna dotarła do Ocean Palace, gdzie spotkali Eggmana pilotującego Egg Hawka. Omega chciał zniszczyć swego stwórcę, ale ten uciekł do pobliskiego miasta Grand Metropolis. Team Dark próbowali tam znaleźć Eggmana. Po wyjściu z miejskiej elektrowni spotkali Team Chaotix. Rouge podejrzewała, że członkowie przeciwnego zespołu będą próbowali jako pierwsi zgarnąć skarb doktora, dlatego wszczęła bójkę. Team Dark zwyciężyli i dotarli do Casino Parku, gdzie Omega i Shadow jak najszybciej chcieli złapać doktora, nie pozwalając Rouge na zwiedzenie parku. W BINGO Highway ponownie spotkali się z Eggmanem. Naukowiec wysłał do walki z drużyną swoją armię robotów, która jednak została pokonana. Team Dark dotarli do Rail Canyon, gdzie Omega wykrył bliskość bazy doktora. W Bullet Station znaleźli Egg Albatrossa, pilotowany przez Eggmana okręt bojowy. Shadow powiedział Omedze, żeby najpierw złapał naukowca, a potem dokonał na nim zemsty. Drużyna zniszczyła okręt, ale pilotujący go Eggman okazał się być kukłą. Wściekły Omega zacisnął pięść, po czym razem z drużyną ruszył dalej w pościg za doktorem. W Lost Jungle Team Dark spotkali Team Sonic. Rouge domyśla się, że przeciwna drużyna również poluje na Eggmana. Pomiędzy drużynami doszło do kłótni o to, kto pierwszy dopadnie doktora. Zakończyła się ona walką, z której Team Dark wyszli zwycięsko. Drużyna udała się do nawiedzonego zamku. Omega potwierdził, że jest to właściwa droga. Po wyjściu z Mystic Mansion Team Dark spotkali Eggmana. Omega nie był w stanie namierzyć prawdziwego ID Eggmana, więc Shadow i Rouge zamierzali sprawdzić czy doktor znowu był fałszywką. Bohaterowie pokonali armię robotów i zmusili naukowca do odwrotu. Wkrótce Team Dark dostali się na pokład powietrznej floty Eggmana. Drużyna zniszczyła kilka statków bojowych doktora i dostała się na pokład okrętu flagowego. Kiedy już tam dotarli, stoczyli finałową z Eggmanem pilotującym Egg Emperora. Po zniszczeniu robota Omega uznał, że ostatecznie zniszczył doktora. Następnie udał się do pomieszczenia z Shadow Androidami, do którego weszła wcześniej Rouge. Rouge domyślała się, że Shadow może być robotem i podzieliła się swoim zdaniem z Omegą. Robot powiedział jej o tym, że do stworzenia kopii potrzebny był oryginał, dlatego prawdziwy Shadow może jeszcze żyć. Nieco później okazało się, że pod Eggmana przez cały czas podszywał się Neo Metal Sonic. Robot skopiował dane Team Dark, Team Sonic, Team Rose i Team Chaotix i zmienił się w Metal Madness. Uwolniony przez Chaotix Eggman wytłumaczył drużynom, że nie mają szans w starciu z tak potężnym przeciwnikiem. Na szczęście wszyscy mieli przy sobie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Drużyny połączyły siły, odwracając uwagę Metal Madness, co miało pozwolić Team Sonic na dokonanie transformacji. Kiedy Metal Madness zmienił się w Metal Overlorda, Sonic dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica i udzielił super form Tailsowi i Knucklesowi. Team Super Sonic pokonali Metal Sonica, który po klęsce wrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy. Pod koniec gry Omega podniósł dezaktywowanego Metal Sonica i wymienił się spojrzeniami z Shadowem. Shadow the Hedgehog W trakcie inwazji Black Arms nadal polował na Doktora Eggmana. Pojawił się jako partner Shadowa na dwóch poziomach. Iron Jungle Omega próbował złapać Eggmana, który uciekał w swoim Egg Balloonie. W trakcie walki prawie pomylił Shadowa z jednym z androidów. Powiedział mu, że jeśli szuka Eggmana to powinien pomóc w zniszczeniu jego latającego okrętu. Jeśli Shadow pomoże Omedze w zniszczeniu Egg Balloona, to wykonana zostanie misja Hero. Niezależnie od misji jaką wykona gracz, Omega będzie towarzyszył Shadowowi w trakcie walki z Egg Breakerem. Lava Shelter Omega jako jedyny przypuścił atak na bazę Eggmana w Lava Shelter, którą otoczyły roboty GUN. Gracz może pomóc Omedze w dostaniu się do centrum bazy. Jeśli tak się stanie, to wykonana zostanie misja Hero. Omega pojawi się w przerywniku przed walką z Egg Dealerem, oraz będzie pomagać graczowi w pokonaniu robota. Później razem z Shadowem zlikwiduje Eggmana, aby założyć imperium pod rządami Shadow Androidów. Jeśli gracz pomoże Eggmanowi w zabezpieczeniu bazy, to Omega nie pojawi się w przerywnikach, ale będzie pomagał przy walce z Egg Dealerem. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Około 200 lat w przyszłości Shadow i Rouge odnaleźli dezaktywowanego E-123 Omegę w Crisis City, ale nie mogli nic dla niego zrobić. Tymczasem z powrotem w teraźniejszości Rouge skontaktowała się z Omegą i chciała się z nim spotkać w Tropical Jungle. Rouge podała mu Szmaragd Chaosu, jako zapasowe źródło zasilania na przyszłość. Następnie powiedziała mu, aby w przyszłości ruszył Shadowowi na pomoc. Tak więc 200 lat później, kiedy Shadow walczył z Mephilesem, Omega aktywował się i przybył na pomoc. Z jego pomocą Mephiles został pokonany, ale uciekł przez portal. Bohaterowie wskoczyli za nim i znaleźli się z powrotem w Soleannie. Omega i Shadow spotkali tam Rouge, która powiedziała im, że szukają ich roboty Eggmana. Shadow domyślił się, że doktor chce złapać Mephilesa, dlatego postanowił osobiście z nim porozmawiać. Omega próbował zapytać się kim dokładnie jest Mephiles, ponieważ nie był do końca obeznany w sytuacji. Shadow kazał następnie Omedze i Rouge tropić Mephilesa, podczas gdy sam udał się, aby złapać pociąg Eggmana. Tak więc Omega wytropił Mephilesa w Wave Ocean i zaatakował go. Omega dowiedział się wtedy od Mephilesa, że za pozbycie się Shadowa w przyszłości odpowiada właśnie on. Omega nie chciał w to wierzyć i w furii posłał w Mephilesa salwę strzał, które powaliły go i sprawiły że rozpłynął się w chmurze dymu. Omega podzielił się następnie tymi informacjami z Shadowem i Rouge, mocno ich szokując. Później razem z nimi ruszył do Dusty Desert aby powstrzymać Mephilesa przed zdobyciem Szmaragdu Chaosu. Omega, Shadow i Rouge pokonali Mephilesa, który rozpłynął się w mrocznej kałuży. Następnie Shadow chciał go zamknąć w Berle Ciemności, ale zostało ono zniszczone. Okazało się że Mephiles absorbował moce bohaterów z 10 ostatnich lat i teraz będą one nieskuteczne. Mephiles posłał w stronę bohaterów falę uderzeniową, a następnie otoczył swoimi klonami. Ostatecznie Shadow ściągnął swoje limitery i wyzwolił swoją pełną moc, która pozwoliła mu pokonać wszystkie klony Mephilesa. Omega i Rouge wsparli go przy tym. Po ostatecznym zniszczeniu klonów Mephilesa Omega, Shadow i Rouge próbowali odzyskać dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. Jednakże kiedy próbowali je podnieść zostali oślepieni przez światło. Był to Solaris, który zniszczył świat i pragnął zawładnąć przeszłością, teraźniejszością i przyszłością. Bohaterowie wylądowali na Końcu Świata, gdzie okazało się, że Sonic został zabity przez Mephilesa. Omega i pozostali przyjaciele jeża zebrali Szmaragdy Chaosu rozrzucone po zniszczonym świecie i za ich pomocą przywrócili Sonica do życia. Sonic przybrał formę Super Sonica i podzielił się swoją mocą z Shadowem i Silverem, pozwalając im na transformację w Super Shadowa i Super Silvera. Ostatecznie Solaris został przez nich zniszczony, a wszystkie wydarzenia do jakich doszło w tej grze zostały anulowane. Sonic Colors Omega przybył do Niesamowitego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. W Asteroid Coaster zaatakował Orbota i Cubota, z zamiarem zniszczenia ich. Cubot podejrzewał, że Omega przechodzi przez okres nastoletniego buntu, więc stąd wynika jego agresja. Po chwili zjawili się Sonic i Tails, których Orbot i Cubot poprosili o pomoc. Niebieski jeż powiedział Omedze, że roboty Eggmana nie są warte całego tego wysiłku. Omega zgodził się zostawić ich w spokoju, pod warunkiem że Sonic wykona dla niego misję. Po wykonaniu zdania, Omega pobrał część danych Sonica i zapisał je na przyszłość. Omega spotkał się później z Shadowem, z pomocą którego udało mu się odkryć sekret Eggmana. Po drodze do zbadania tajemnicy ponownie spotkali Sonica i Tailsa. Kiedy dotarli do laboratorium doktora, znaleźli informacje na temat eksperymentu Project "Mother". Shadow odpowiedział potem Omedze, że pomógł Sonicowi zdobyć informację aby zostawić mu całą zabawę. Omega nie mógł jednak tego pojąć, ponieważ dane jakie pobrał od niebieskiego jeża wskazywały na to, że Shadow i Sonic byli sobie równi, więc nie było potrzeby odpuszczania. Sonic Forces thumb|left|Omega dołącza do wojny W Sonic Forces Team Dark postanowili przeprowadzić rekonesans w bazie Eggmana. Mimo zaleceń Rouge, Omega przypuścił otwarty atak na bazę. Nie zamierzał również czekać na Shadowa. Podczas natarcia Omega natknął się na Infinite'a - nowego nieznanego przeciwnika. Robot został zniszczony przez złoczyńcę w jednym błysku światła, tracąc kontakt ze swoją drużyną. W wirtualnej rzeczywistości Infinite stworzył iluzję Omegi, która powtarzała Shadowowi, że nie została nigdy pokonana i nie jest słaba. Sześć miesięcy później wyłączony Omega leżał w mieście, a Tails próbował go naprawić. Nie radził sobie z tym jednak, a na dodatek przerwał mu atak Chaosa i przybycie klasycznego Sonica. Omega pojawił się dopiero pod koniec gry, podczas ataku Resistance na fortecę Imperium Eggmana. Zaatakował wtedy Infinite'a, obiecując mu rewanż. Jednak Infinite wytworzył na niebie wielkie słońce, które zaczęło spadać na bohaterów. Zagłada wydawała się nieunikniona. Ostatecznie odważny rekrut anulował iluzję słońca, wykorzystując prototyp Phantom Ruby. Kiedy bitwa się toczyła, Infinite został pokonany przez Sonica i rekruta. Bohaterowie zlokalizowali potem i zniszczyli źródło zasilania Phantom Ruby. Była to jednak tylko zmyłka, ponieważ Eggman przelał energię rubinu do swojego Death Egg Robota. Liczba przeciwników na polu bitwy stale rosła, przytłaczając armię Resistance. Na szczęście klasyczny i współczesny Sonic, oraz rekrut zniszczyli Death Egg Robota i tym samym Phantom Ruby. Wszystkie iluzje zniknęły, a klasyczny Sonic musiał wrócić do swojego wymiaru. Po tych wydarzeniach Omega pomógł Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom w uprzątnięciu bałaganu, który zostawił po sobie Eggman. Po zakończonej wojnie Knuckles zebrał wszystkich bohaterów i ogłosił zakończenie działalności Resistance. Omega odpowiedział wtedy na zaczepkę Rouge, która wypominała mu czekanie z odsieczą dopiero na sam koniec walki. Później Omega zgodził się z Tailsem, który powiedział, że dzięki współpracy bohaterowie zostaną przyjaciółmi już na zawsze. Team Sonic Racing thumb|Omega sugeruje zniszczyć Eggmana i Dodona Pa W grze Team Sonic Racing Omega jest członkiem Team Dark. Jest postacią potężną a jego samochód do Cross Dozer. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Omega, Shadow i Rouge dołączyli do wyścigów które organizował Dodon Pa, aby powstrzymać Doktora Eggmana. Kiedy Rouge powiedziała że Eggman i Dodon Pa mogli ze sobą współpracować, ponieważ Silver zobaczył ich rozmowę, Omega zasugerował aby ich obu wyeliminować. Później Omega pomógł zniszczyć Egg Pawny, które Doktor Eggman wysłał na trasę. Bardzo cieszył się potem z tego, że Eggman będzie mógł im wysłać więcej robotów do zniszczenia. Ostatecznie Vector wyjawił, że Dodon Pa był prezesem największej firmy motoryzacyjnej we wszechświecie, oraz że zorganizował wyścigi po to aby ukończyć prace nad "silnikiem energii ostatecznej" zasilanym przez moc współpracy. Wkrótce potem Omega i jego przyjaciele dowiedzieli się od Biga, że Dodon Pa został porwany przez Eggmana i Zavoka na Final Fortress. Robot i jego przyjaciele ruszyli uratować jenota, ale Eggman nie chciał go wypuścić i zamiast tego rzucał bohaterom wyzwania do kolejnych wyścigów. Wkrótce potem Dodon Pa ukończył swój silnik energii ostatecznej, który Eggman ukradł i wmontował w swojej machinie śmierci aby zniszczyć Sonica. Bohaterowie jednak zdołali pokonać machinę w wyścigu i ta skierowała się do generatory mocy, co sprawiło że Final Fortress zaczęła spadać. Omega i jego przyjaciele uciekli z pokładu fortecy na ziemię. Tam dołączyli do nich Sonic, Tails i Knuckles, którzy uratowali Dodona Pa. W podzięce za uratowanie życia, Dodon Pa postanowił podarować wszystkim nowe auta wyścigowe, ponieważ poprzednie zostały zniszczone razem z Final Fortress. W innych grach Sonic Battle W trakcie jednego ze spotkań Rouge zauważa podobieństwo Chaos Gammy do Omegi. Seria Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Omega pojawia się w Super Smash Bros. Brawl jako naklejka, zwiększająca opór przed płomieniami o 17 punktów. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U [[Plik:Smash 4 Trophy 18.png|thumb|Trofeum Omegi w Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U]] Omega pojawia się w wersji na Nintendo 3DS jako trofeum do odblokowania. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate W grze Super Smash Bros. Ultimate E-123 Omega pojawia się jako duch-nowicjusz, którego można pozyskać w trakcie rozgrywki aby polepszyć swoje statystyki. Sonic Unleashed Na poziomie Skyscraper Scamper w Empire City znajduje się drogowskaz z napisem '' Rd''. Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic Olympic Winter Games Rival 4.png|thumb|Omega w Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games]] E-123 Omega pojawia się jako rywal w grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. W wersji na Wii pojawia się pod koniec jednego z dni w Festival Mode i gracz musi go pokonać w łyżwiarstwie szybkim na 500 metrów, lub jeśli gra drużynowo to w sztafecie Short Track. W wersji na Nintendo DS Omega pojawia się w trybie Adventure Mode. Można go spotkać w Blizland i należy go pokonać w Intense Short Track aby przejść dalej. Omega nie pozwala Sonicowi i Mario przejść, mimo że obaj są wrogami Eggmana. Po tym jak Omega zostaje pokonany, wyjawia że Eggman zgodził się stanąć z nim do walki pod warunkiem, że robot zatrzymałby Sonica i Mario. Robot wycofuje się następnie przez portal, informując że będzie ćwiczył aby w przyszłości zmierzyć się z Eggmanem. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games thumb|left|Omega i obietnica złożona Donkey Kongowi E-123 Omega powraca jako rywal w grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. W wersji na Wii może pojawić się podczas London Party. Należy wtedy do niego podejść i przyjąć jego wyzwanie, a następnie pokonać w biegu na 100 metrów. Omega może potem wrócić w tej samej sesji London Party i zażądać rewanżu w sztafecie 4x100 metrów. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS E-123 Omega pojawia się w trybie fabularnym jako rywal w zapasach stylem dowolnym, gdzie postacią gracza jest Donkey Kong. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Omega utracił nad sobą panowanie i zaatakował Donkey Konga, wytrącając mu z rąk banan. Donkey Kong pokonał następnie Omegę, z którego wypadła mechaniczna część. Robot podniósł się po chwili i odzyskał nad sobą panowanie, jednak jego pamięć była zepsuta. Tails i Espio pomogli Omedze odzyskać część wspomnień i ustalili, że Doktor Eggman musiał wszczepić mu czip przez który robot nie panował nad sobą. Omega obiecał następnie Donkey Kongowi, któremu zniszczył banana, że powstrzyma Eggmana. thumb|Omega rzucający wyzwanie Magikoopie Omega, Tails i Espio spotkali się potem z pozostałymi bohaterami na stadionie, gdzie robot opowiedział o ostatnich przygodach. Gdy nad całym Londynem pojawiła się Phantasmal Fog, Omega odnalazł Sonica, Tailsa, Mario i Luigiego, których zabrał następnie do Stonehenge, gdyż przypomniał sobie że słudzy Bowsera nakłonili go aby tam przybył. Na miejscu zatrzymali Magikoopę, z którym Sonic stoczył pojedynek. Jednak po zwycięstwie Magikoopa podniósł magią Omegę i rzucił go we mgłę, a sam odleciał. Omega wpadł po drodze na Biga i od zderzenia odzyskał kolejną porcję wspomnień. Robot wytłumaczył, że po tym jak Eggman przejął nad nim kontrolę kazał mu przetransportować urnę z Phantasmal Fog do Big Bena, gdzie doktor zbudował swoją bazę. Gdy Tails znalazł zatyczkę do urny, Omega polecił mu aby użyli jej do zamknięcia Phantasmal Fog. W drodze do Big Bena Toad zmęczył się i nie mógł dalej iść. Omega zabrał go z powrotem na stadion. Tam pomógł oczyścić stadion, z pomocą Espio, Charmy'ego, oraz Omochao, o czym poinformował Sonica i Mario. Omega zjawił się potem na ceremonii otwarcia letniej olimpiady. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic Sochi Legends Showdown 126.png|thumb|E-123 Omega w Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games]] E-123 Omega powraca jako rywal w grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games w trybie Legends Showdown. Pilnuje klucza z piątej strefy i należy go pokonać w Roller Coaster Bobsleigh. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games W Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games E-123 Omega po raz pierwszy w serii Mario & Sonic pojawia się jako grywalna postać w wersji na Nintendo 3DS. Jest dostępny jedynie w rzucie oszczepem. Omega pojawia się także w wersji arkadowej jako rywal w biegu na 100 metrów. Sonic Generations Omega nie pojawia się na przyjęciu urodzinowym Sonica, ani nie bierze udziału w fabule gry, lecz pojawia się w postaci licznych kameo. Możliwe jest odblokowanie statuy robota w Statue Room. Kod do jej odblokowania to 601 409. Na drogowskazach w Speed Highway znajduje się napis '' RD''. Z kolei na plakatach filmu Chao in Space: The Search for Tikal ''Omega jest wymieniony w napisach jako OMGA. Dodatkowo w napisach końcowych gry pojawia się klatka z jednego z przerywniku z ''Sonic Heroes, na której widoczny jest Omega. Seria Sonic Runners Sonic Runners Omega jest jedną z grywalnych postaci, specjalizujących się w sile. Może wykonywać ataki w powietrzu, a także zwiększać bonus za niszczenie przeciwników o 100%. W Halloweenowym wydarzeniu ukazała się również fioletowa skórka Omegi z dynią zamiast głowy. W trakcie Halloweenowego wydarzenia Omega, Rouge i Boo zbadali kilka zwierzątek, zniewolonych przez Doktora Eggmana przy użyciu dziwnego cukierka. Drużyna Team Dark i Team Sonic połączyły później siły, w celu zatrzymania doktora przed rozprzestrzenieniem tych słodyczy. Wykorzystując swoją wbudowaną latarkę Omega uwolnił wszystkie zwierzątka i duchy, poza King Boom Boo, który zaatakował go i zniszczył latarkę. Na szczęście towarzyszący mu Boo miał zapasową i Omega wykorzystał ją do uwolnienia króla duchów i pokrzyżowania planów Eggmana. Sonic Runners Adventure W Sonic Runners Adventure Omega ponownie jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Można go kupić za 2000 pierścieni po odblokowaniu rozdziału trzeciego. Omega specjalizuje się w sile, może wykonywać Dash Attack, oraz przez ograniczony czas zamieniać zwykłych przeciwników na złotych, za których niszczenie otrzymuje więcej punktów. Sonic Forces: Speed Battle W grze Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Omega pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci. Posiada dobre statystyki szybkości, przyspieszenia i siły. Charakterystyka Osobowość Omega w większości jest pozbawiony emocji. Nie interesują go sentymenty, a jedynie priorytetowe cele. Robot, podobnie jak E-102 Gamma, posiada wolną wolę i własną osobowość. Jednak przeciwieństwie do swojego poprzednika Omega niszczy wszystko i wszystkich którzy wejdą mu w drogę, a nie jak Gamma który niszczy tylko to co trzeba. Robot jest bardzo pewny siebie, nawet arogancki, a inne roboty Eggmana traktuje z pogardą. Jeśli jednak zostanie pokonany przez słabszego od siebie robota, Omega zaczyna się czuć poniżony. Najważniejszym celem Omegi jest zniszczenie Eggmana. Robot zachowuje się bardzo wrogo względem swojego stwórcy, za to, że został przez niego porzucony. W ramach swojej zemsty niszczy także pozostałe roboty doktora, aby udowodnić Eggmanowi, że jest najsilniejszy. W jego intencjach nie leży przejęcie kontroli nad Imperium Eggmana, a jedynie objęcie tytułu największego spośród wszystkich robotów doktora. Mimo tego, Omega jest w stanie porzucić na pewien czas swoją zemstę, na rzecz rozprawienia się z większymi zagrożeniami, jak na przykład Metal Madness. Omega jest bezgranicznie lojalny względem swoich przyjaciół. Nie patrzy na sprzeczki do jakich dochodziło między nim, a jego towarzyszami w przeszłości. Najbardziej dba o Shadowa i Rouge, którzy są jego najbardziej zaufanymi przyjaciółmi. Co do Shadowa, Omega odnosił się do niego chłodno. Znał potęgę czarnego jeża, lecz nawet mimo tego starał się udowodnić swoją wyższość. Dopiero później nabrał do Shadowa zaufania i szacunku. Omega nie wydaje się również zachowywać agresywnie w stosunku do Sonica i jego przyjaciół, co oznacza, że najpewniej nie przeszedł odpowiedniego szkolenia, jak E-102 Gamma, i był zaprogramowany tylko do pilnowania Shadowa, a także przepędzania intruzów, którzy chcieliby przebudzić czarnego jeża. E-123 zachowuje się również jak stereotypowy robot. Posługuje się typowym dla nich językiem, ale czasami używa również ludzkich słów. W wielu grach, w których się pojawił, Omega wykonywał także dziwaczne odruchy, jak na przykład obracanie swoją głową lub całym tułowiem dookoła. Wygląd E-123 Omega posiada humanoidalną sylwetkę. Jego ciało jest szerokie. Odchodzą od niego dwie długie ręce. Każda posiada czarny naramiennik (na lewym znajduje się symbol Ω). Dłonie są białe, a palce zakończone pazurami. Głowa Omegi jest przykryta zółtym daszkiem i skrywa czerwone oczy. Nogi robota są czarno-czerwone i zakończone stopami z dwoma palcami. Z tyłu znajdują się silniki odrzutowe. Wewnątrz Omega posiada także cały arsenał różnego rodzaju uzbrojenia. Moce i umiejętności Omega jest chodzącym arsenałem broni. Jego pozornie prostej budowy ciało skrywa wszelkiego rodzaju uzbrojenie. Omega może korzystać głównie z broni maszynowej, miotacza ognia, lub wyrzutni rakiet wmontowanych w jego dłonie. Jest także w stanie strzelać pojedynczymi pociskami, oraz kulami ognia. Omega jest równie skuteczny w walce wręcz, mogąc wykonywać ciosy w przód i obrotowe ataki. Jego dłonie zakończone są również ostrymi pazurami, które zwiększają skuteczność w walce. Omega jest niezwykle silny. Potrafi przenosić i niszczyć obiekty wielokrotnie większe niż on sam. Omega jest wyposażony w silniki odrzutowe na plecach, które pozwalają mu unosić się w powietrzu. Przydają się w trakcie biegu, pozwalając sunąć po ziemi. Mimo wszystkom Omega jest jedną z najwolniejszych postaci z serii i może mieć problemy w walce z szybszymi przeciwnikami. Jego drugą wadą jest także brak dobrego namierzania celu. Omega strzela do przeciwników zwykle na oślep, pochłonięty bojowym szałem. Omega jest również bardzo wytrzymały i odporny na ciosy, w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych robotów Eggmana. Jego zbroja pozwala mu przetrwać niesamowicie potężne ciosy, zatruty gaz, a także manipulację fizyczną. Spośród innych robotów wyróżnia go także zdolność do wykonywania Spin Jumpa, polegającego na zwijaniu się w kulkę podczas skoku. Omega potrafi także jeździć i balansować po szynach, co czyni go niezłym akrobatą. Woda nie wydaje się wyrządzać żadnych szkód robotowi. Omega posiada wbudowane w swoje oczy skanery, które pozwalają mu analizować otoczenie i badać żywe organizmy, a także inne obiekty jak na przykład przyciski. Robot jest także w stanie rozróżniać fałszywki, podszywające się pod prawdziwe postacie, na podstawie zdobytego ID. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Big the Cat * Espio the Chameleon * Vector the Crocodile * Charmy Bee Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Metal Sonic * Orbot * Cubot * Wszystkie roboty Eggmana Temat muzyczny W Sonic Heroes Omega dzieli swój temat muzyczny z Shadowem i Rouge - utwór This Machine. W innych mediach Archie Comics Omega pojawił się po raz pierwszy w 3 numerze Sonic Universe dopiero w 2009 roku. W komiksach Eggman stworzył go w celu wyeliminowania zbuntowanego E-102 Gammy. Omega zniszczył buntownika, ale zanim to nastąpiło, Gamma przesłał mu swój program wolnej woli. Dzięki temu, Omega wyzwolił się spod kontroli Eggmana i razem z Shadowem dołączył do GUN. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave, Omega i jego historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. Ciekawostki * Omega jest najcięższą postacią z serii, której waga została ujawniona. * Prawdziwe źródło zasilania E-123 Omegi nie jest do końca znane. Nie wiadomo czy jest to zwierzę (zgadzałoby się to ze źródłami zasilania poprzednich robotów z serii E-100, z wyjątkiem ZERO), bo późniejsze roboty z serii E-100 (E-121 Phi, Guard Robo i Chaos Gamma) nie zasilane są przez zwierzęta. W Sonic the Hedgehog robot wspomina o zapasowym źródle zasilania. Ian Flynn z Archie Comics zasugerował, że mogą być to rdzenie mocy z Sonic Heroes. Natomiast w obecnych komiksach Omega jest zasilany przez Chaos Drive. * Omega jest jedyną grywalną postacią z Sonic Heroes, która nie pojawiła się w anime Sonic X. * Omega jest jedynym partnerem gracza w Shadow the Hedgehog, który nie otrzymał nowego artworka, a także nie pojawił się w czołówce gry i Last Story. * Omega i Big to jedyne dwie grywalne postacie z Sonic Heroes, które nie brały udziału w wydarzeniach z Sonic Generations. * Omega, Cream i wszyscy trzej członkowie Chaotix to jedyne grywalne postacie z Sonic Heroes, które nie posiadają swojego własnego tematu muzycznego. * W Sonic the Hedgehog Omega jest jedyną postacią towarzyszącą graczowi, która bierze udział w walce z bossem. * Omega i Gamma to jedyne postacie z serii, których artwork na Sonic Channel jest wzorowany na tym, co ich artwork z pierwszej gry w której się pojawili. Co ciekawe, obaj są robotami Eggmana, które zbuntowały się przeciwko stwórcy. * Nie licząc Sonic Gems Collection, Super Smash Bros. Brawl i gier w których jego rola ograniczyła się do kameo, w każdej grze Omega pojawił się w towarzystwie Shadowa i Rouge. * Pierwszy aktor głosowy Omegi, Jon St. John, podkładał również głos dla kota Biga i Duke'a Nukema. Co ciekawe, ta ostatnia postać również uwielbia zniszczenie i posługuje się różnego rodzaju uzbrojeniem. * Niektórzy fani uważali, że drugim aktorem głosowym Omegi, po zmianie aktorów w 2005 roku, był Andrew Rannells, który podkładał głos Gammie w angielskim dubbingu Sonic X. * E-123 Omega był jedną z ostatnich ról aktorki Maddie Blaustein. * Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' ''to pierwsza gra z serii, w której Omega jest grywalną postacią i nie posiada aktora głosowego. en:E-123 Omega ru:E-123 Омега de:E-123 Omega es:E-123 Omega fr:E-123 Omega Kategoria:Seria E-100 Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Personel GUN Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Grywalne postacie